Alfred's Mistake
by DXtoxickittyloveXD
Summary: Afred takes Mathew out drinking to try to help him get over a break up but instead of helping him will he just ruin his friendship with Mathew human name are used i hope you like it its my first FanFiction


Mathew is sitting on the couch sulking because he had just gotten one of the worst phone calls in his life, his girlfriend Yekaterina had called him to tell him that there was just no flame between them any more and that she was breaking up with him, A few minutes after the call Mathews roommate busts threw the door then poses in his signature heroic pose and shouts,

"I HEARD WHAT HAPPEN MATTIE AND NOW IM GOING TO HELP YOU GET OVER THIS HORRIABLE BREAK UP!"

Mathew thought to his self wow that news traveled fast.

"Okay Alfred and how are you going to do that," Mathew said in a shaky upset voice,

Alfred replies with,

"we are going drinking Mattie my friend."

"Whoopdy doo Alfred."

"Aw come on Mattie get ready and you'll see you will have a great time."

About 15 minutes passed and Alfred and Mathew hop in Alfred's car and head to the bar that their lovely friend Gilbert owned. When they got to the bar they were greeted by Arthur, Francis, and Gilbert.

"I'm sorry for your break up Mathew."

"Yeah Arthur I'm sure if your really sorry you wouldn't mention it."

"Oh right, sorry Mathew."

"Its cool Arthur I'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just kind of mad I was brought here with no say in it."

"Well you should be celebrating your new found freedom Mathieu," Francis sang.

"I would but I think Alfred over there is drinking enough for the both of us."

Gilbert laughed,

" that's my boy."

After about 20 to 30 drinks for Alfred later,

"Hey sexy Alfred said to Mathew in a drunken slur."

Alfred slowly pushing him self closer and closer to the smaller man, Mathew in response started to back up every time Alfred stepped forward, until he was stopped by a wall, and so Alfred saw it as an opportunity, Alfred pinned him against the wall and started to kiss Mathew's cheeks and neck, the moment Alfred kissed Mathew's neck, Mathew used all his strength to push the drunk off him so he could get away, he ran to car and he was able to take Alfred's car because Alfred had handed Mathew his keys when they got to the bar. The whole way home Mathew was a mess he was filled with mixed emotions he was sad, mad, and some other feeling he couldn't explain, when Mathew reached his home the first thing he did ways find his stuffed animal that he had named Kumajiro, when he found the stuffed polar bear he held it up to his chest and tight in his arms he once again sat on the couch his head buried into the polar bear he sat there in the dark crying for hours until he eventually cried his self asleep. A few more hours passed after he had fell asleep, Alfred walked threw the door completely sober because of the fact he had to walk home in the snow he thought to him self how lucky he was to be able get in the house thank god for hiding spare keys under your welcome mat idea. when Alfred found Mathew asleep on the couch a sudden wave of guilt hit him,

"he let out a sigh, I cant believe I got so damn drunk I basically molested poor Mattie,"

he walked up the stairs that lead to his room him sat on his bed with no light besides his bed side light all night he sat there wondering what he was going to do to show Mathew he was extremely sorry, it was about 8 in the morning when Alfred ran down stairs not stopping till he reached the kitchen. When Mathew woke up he woke up to the sweet, sweet smell of pancakes and maple syrup so with out anther thought Mathew walked into the kitchen only to find Alfred cooking pancakes.

"Oh Hey Mat good morning,"

Mathew just rolled his eyes at him and turned to leave the room, but Alfred quickly grabbed Mathew wrist and put him in a chair at the dinner table that was placed in the kitchen, Mathew sat there clearly unhappy with the American. Alfred placed a plate of pancakes with extra maple syrup in front of him. they sat in silents until Alfred opened his mouth,

"you know Mattie I'm extremely sorry about last night,

the truth is Mathew I love you and when I got drunk I couldn't control my self you were just so handsome and innocent sitting at the bar with Francis and Arthur I'm sorry okay so sorry."

Alfred got up with tears forming in the corner of his eyes then put his plate in the sink filled with other dirty dishes and walk to his room. Mathew sighed and put his plate in the sink too and went up to Alfred's room, when he reached his room he knocked on the door and got no response so he called from outside the door.

"Alfred you don't have to be sorry you were drunk you couldn't help it I under stand I'm the one that should apologize for over reacting… Alfred I love you too,''

… Alfred opens the door with a face red from crying, tears continuing where they left off and hugged Mathew,

"Why are you crying now Alfie?''

"Because Mattie I thought I lost the most important thing to me in the whole wide world to me.''

"Mathew looks at him and then says'',

"aw Alfred I love you so much'',

and the smaller man pulled Away and then got on his tippy toes enough to put his arms around his neck and then pull Alfred's head in and kiss him, Alfred eyes widened with shock but then they close and he grabs Mathew's hips to deepened the kiss moments later they pulled away to catch their breathe, after they had caught their breathe Alfred pulled Mathew into his room and then closed the door behind them.


End file.
